A Reminder
by justmeNno1else
Summary: This is a very old fic, and to be honest I don't even remeber what its about so, read it if you like, but no promises on its quality. Thanks!
1. Meeting

-disclaimer: I fail to own Inu yasha... O-o Is that truly such a big surprise? Whelp... Here ya go.Lol. o.o

All there was to be heard was the snapping of twigs and the squish sound as a pair of small feet beet upon the ground in an rhythmical manner. The rain lashed angrily out at the young girl. She didn't take much heed to the wind and rains horrid punishment. She kept running despite the utter exhaustion she felt over coming her.

She started to slow her energy level was already low and she didnt need to use the last of it running from somthing she could easily take on, waste it, using much less strength in the process. Her pace slowed to a walk. Till she hit a clearing she stood there staring at the surrounding area.

The moon gave off an welcomed warm feeling... Not like when the sun beams down on you alowing you the heat, the warming sensation on your skin. More in the soul warming, of being wanted and welcomed here. The young maidens eyes shifted to the moon above her, her white porcelain face giving off its own radiant glow, a shine if you will. Her intoxicating violet eyes gleamed as they shot over to a bush. Her odd, miss fit black, dog-like like ears twitched slightly as she listened to see what was there.

Nothing could be heard over the soft musical pattern in which the rain played when it hit the wet earth in which the low howl of the wind could be heard playing in an harmony with the soft patter of the rain. The wind blew slightly swaying her drenched black hair only to have peices of it cling to her face, covering her her pink bow lipped mouth and intoxicating lips. Her dingy grey tattered, dress clinging to her small well purportioned frame as it seemed to darken as the water wove its way into the dress, dampening it further.

The young girls eyes slowly left the bush still untrusting of it. She sighed as her eyes softened and went to the sky she closed her eyes as the rain played in soft streams down her angelic face. Two deep gashes on her forehead still dripping its red liquid where the only things that managed to blemish her skin. as the rain pelted her face gently it seemed to streak the mass amounts of the red liquid down her face, causing it to fade. apearing to have fanished from her face, skin.

A delicate hand was brought to the woods, causing her to wince. She quickly decided against touching it, retracting her hand cursing it to her side. She breathed in deeply, searching. The young woman sighed, to no avail. The rain had taken this since away from her, crippled her when she needed this one motive. Just her luck.

She heard a snap and whirled around, her violet eyes gleaming in the dark from behind a vial of dampened raven locks. With out her knowing it, she had let out a low warning growl, soft at first. With yet but another snap, her growl increased in its fierceness. A rather large yaouki lunged toward her, bearing an old Japanese styled sword lightly clasped in her own hands, she jumped. Earning her self a tree limb to ex cape his swing.

She whipped around just in time to see the same demon coming at her with a blur of speed. The young woman slipped back, letting her weight slide off the branch grabbing hold of the same branch she just stood on as she fell past it only to swing her self out behind the demon. Racking her own set of claws acrost the demon's back.

Pulling back, she lifted the sharp sword, hacking at the demon that was only now turning towards her. He attempted to dodged the blow. Failed. As the large demon did this, a large crack fallowed by a thump echoed as the over sized demon fell to the forest floor.

The young woman glanced about knowing his fall would cause a tree or two to come down with him, she jumped, leaping for the giant demon him self, standing on his dead body. She stood there calmly as the trees fell around her, her eyes snapping to the previous bush where now a k-9 demon stood, a sheer look of panic stretched across his features.

The young girl quickly back fliped off the demons great body as a tree came to land where she once stood. She slid slightly, not landing on her feet. Obviously to dam tired to truly care if she did or not. She slowly rose, her right hand still holding the blade as it gleamed slightly in the moon light.

Her eyes flicked to the male demon now standing opposit from her, she glared daggers to him. Not in the least bit enjoying his presence, she was simply to tired to fight another dam demon, i mean. Come on! What was this? The fith in a two hours span? At this thought, she sighed wondering why she had been so dam intresting to every demon with in the area.

"What do you think your doing! MOVE!" He yelled at her, his words stressed. An order. The girl raised an eyebrow, glancing at a tree that fell not to far from her. "Your going to be smashed, now move!" Agin, an order. Was it just her... Or was the first things this male said to her orders? She sighed, thinking to her self. 'better than a atemptive murder... i guess' Even in her mind, it was a delayed thought.

Her voice came soft, calm. "If i felt i was in any sort of danger of being, smashed, i would do so" she stated simply. Another tree fell to her side, she didn't take her eyes off the demon k-9. She sighed as the last tree fell, blocking her sight of the male demon. She heard a deep throaty groan of frustration, she smiled slightly.

The male demon jumped up on in the fallen tree in one leap, only to see she had vanished. He heard a slight crack of a tree branch as the young woman lunged her self from a branch above at him baring her fangs holding the sword horizontally before her. The male demon didn't even look back. Jumping up into a tree branch, avoiding her attack as clinging droplets fell from the branch's leaves fell to the ground.

"Now now, kagome... why would you want to go and do such a thing?" as his last words left his lips, he pushed off down to the young girl with incredible speed. Grabbing her arm which currently held the sword, he bent it back behind her. His other arm slid over her other arm, around her waist. Managing to pin her other arm to her side as he held her back to his chest.

She whimpered slightly at the pain shooting thru her arm, she tilted her head up towards the sky. Letting the rain its self that had moments ago hindered her, become beneficial as it washed away any tears that might ex cape. "let... go..." she breathed out, hardly a whisper.

He broke her grasp on the sword, taking it from her before releasing her. Thinking she could stand, he didn't support her, she fell with a thump to the ground. She layed there in the mud panting heavily as the rain beat down on her back. "You alright?" His voice came softly.

she crawled away from him slowly, not knowing what else to do. She was simply to tired to do this, and now her body was sore, realizing just how much it had gone thru today. She slowly rose to her feet, stumbling to a tree for support. Her legs suddenly feeling like rubber.

She watched the demon come closer, still clinging tightly to the tree, worried if she let go, shed be back in the damed mud. Her eyes focused on his face, it seemed caring, who was he? She couldn't remember, hell, she couldn't remember a dam thing past a mounth ago! The man now steping closer seemed worried, she glared at him. he reached out to her with a warm smile, offering his hand. She took off in a dead out run into the forest surrounding them.

The rain pounded once more against her face, pelting her savagely causing her to flinch at the discomfort. She fell to her knees after a while of running, panting. Her poor body had comeptly ran out of breath, for her self being a demon, well, half. she was still incredibly weak.These being her thoughts, she pushed them off, noticing a bigger problem. The wounds on her head still gushed a heavy flow of crimson and her running about didn't help it.

Her gaze slipped around her, searching, hopeing she lost him. She sighed, all there was to see was trees... Her heart pounded aginst her chest a bit harder as panic picked up, she couldn't hear or smell this new strange demon! she blinked slightly, her eyes starting to cover with black spots, blanking out parts of her vision. She cursed, knowing there was nothing she could do about that. "damit..." Wind picking up slightly, pressing the rain against her skin she sighed once more. The girl the male called kagome was so wrapped up on getting up and trying to foucus on her eyes that she failed to notice the male demon from but a moment ago, standing behind her. Watching her struggle, not sure if she knew he was there or not.

So, just who would this strange demon be? -

I would very much like some feed back, if no one likes this please let me know. - I don't wish to waist my time working on something not a soul shall read. xD I shall read all reviews! I don't mind flames, so please, flame me all you wish. x3 Some creative critsism would be very nice.lolwould be very nice.lol


	2. A story of the past

**Chap 2**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Inu yahsha curses having to say that**

**-------**

The dark haird demoness groaned slightly in frustration. The male moved towards her quietly, she still failed to notice his presence. She sighed, clinging to a tree attempting to pull her self back up. Her feet stayed beneath her for a second before her knees gave out, her landing with a thump. Wincing, her hand went directly to her rear. Why her? She shook her head, she didn't know, maybe she had bad karma from the past that had been long since forgotten about? Naw...

She sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, her eyes still blurring out on her. Giving up, she closed her violet eyes listening to the rain ruin not only her scene of smell. After cursing to her self several more times, she dug her claws into the tree she was just clinging to and hauled her self to her feet once more. This time however, the male that had quietly stood behind her, wrapped his strong arms around her waist. The girls back straighten, she stiffened against him.

"Its okay..." She heard his surprisingly calming voice in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, my mother" She turned, trying to look back at him. "Bu- but, my names not kagome..." she paused, letting his words sink in. "And just what do you mean im your mother!" She nearly shouted, her eyes widening slightly. With that last burst of energy she drifted into an unconsciously state, blacking out feeling the strain of the day finally taking hold of her, dragging her deep within the darkness. Strangely enough, she embraced it. Not worrying about the strange demon holding her that called her... What was it? Kame? Kag... Oh screw it...Mother, ya, that word would work. As she drifted in the never ending darkness, that one word echoed in her mind. 'mother, im someones mother? ...how? One of those moments where it would be good to have the past in hand...' These thoughts plagued her mind as she continued on in her never ending spiral into darkness.

**-------**

Kagome, the now known as girl now known as mother awoke later the next day. She groaned, moving a hand to block the light from her face as she let just what all happen the other day sink in. Her body quickly jolted up ward as she remembered the strange demon from the other day, her eyes darting around. Finally, they landed on the male from the other day. He hadn't seem to noticed that she had awoken, she glanced down at her beding, it was an odd blanket that at ached it's self on the side. she frowned down at it, puzzled. Never the less she brought her eyes back to the demon. She watched as he pulled his aburn, hair back in a pony his green eyes flicking over to her as he did so.

The demoness frowned as the demon before her grinned, getting up to come over to her. She looked up to him, confused. "who are you?" she said bluntly. His smile softened "Im Shippo... your son... kinda" he said softly, stuttering on his words, his dark green eyes still searching her face. "I- I don't remember..." she spoke softly, her eyebrows knitting together, trying her hardest to remember this soft, gentle face staring at her. He smiled softly, shaking his head slightly. "No, I suppose you wouldn't" He tilted his head to the side. "Were still trying to understand the hole story still our selves..." He seemed to be talking to him self, thinking.

Leaning over towards him enough to poke his forehead, getting his attention. "Uh... Look, I don't have any kids, and if i do. I have failed to remember any thing that hadn't included the past twenty years of my life..." Shippo nodded, "That would be about the time when we went up against Naraku." He sighed, leaning back agonistic a tree. "It was my fault you lost your memory" His voice was soft he didn't look up to meet her eyes. "wh-what do you mean? Who is this... Naraku?" Shippo sighed.

He tilted his head towards her, glancing up to her violet eyes. "I'll tell you a story, kaede said once we found you that you needed to be reminded anyway" He gave her a wry grin. Kagome frowned, tilting her head. "Kaede? None of these people you speak of ring a bell, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for" he said.

"Well sure there is, evidently I am your mother, left you, forgot about every thing!" she shook her head as she spoke.

"Kagome, you needn't worry, found you did I not? Now, shall we restore your lost memories?" He asked

She frowned, seemingly thinking thru this. "So... If what you say is true... What happens?"

He smiled. "You come home."

Kagome sighed, but nodded for him to begin the story of her past.

Shippo sighed, closing his eyes as he began to tell her the story of the past. "Naraku, is an horrid demon, he is of the betraying maniacal sort. On our last battle with this horrid creature, I was still a kit, there for.. Of little use, Inu yasha had gone ballistic right after Naraku had throw in a tentacle toward your chest, for the shikon jewel that happened to be tyed around your neck." He glanced over to her, watching her face. "He managed to get the jewel, but had to punch a hole into your chest in the process of receiving such a price, much to out dismay. Thats when, Inu yasha, the half demon who protected you ever since I've known you, lost it. He assume you where dying, and wouldnt stand there and let the man who had killed both of the people he cared about live." He sighed, his eyes clouding over as if these thoughts still horrified the young man. "I was by your feet as this happen, I remember the smile you gave even as your life slipped." he shook his head trying to clear the image, failed. "While Naraku was gloating to Inu yasha who was losing all sanity at the time. I snuck up to him, grabbing the shikon jewel, and ran back to you, dodging naraku's tentacles to make it back to you. You where barely conscious as I handed you the jewel." he smiled slightly. "Inu yasha, sango, and miroku all watched in horror as yet but another tentacle periced you in the chest once more. Sango, a demon slayer, made it to you first, while Inu yasha and mirroku fought with Naraku, holding him back." He gave her a weak smile. "She told you to use the shikon jewel, wish on it. You ofcoarse, refused. Were guessing that once Inu yasha realized you where living, he wished on it him self, but it wasn't a dark wish, it was pure, hence why the shikon jewel didn't dismiss his plea." He closed his eyes once more. "He wished you a demon, to heal, live from your wounds... " shippo laughed slightly, leaning over pulling on her doggy ears. "You where not born a half demon."

Kagome sat there, blinking at his most confusing story. "So... If this is all true... Then, im not a half-demon bye nature, Im a..." she let it hang, as she sall him nod. "Human, ya, thats what you where..." She frowned. "Great, so, a human gave birth to a full blooded demon? ya... Riiiiight..." Shippo laughed, shaking his head. "No, No, your my adopted mother, you treated me as a son. To me, thats what you are." She blinked, "That would explain the full fox thing..." she spoke to her self, nodding slightly.

**-------**

**Well, I'm done for today. Lets see, I guess the only reason I continued this story was a person reviewd. does happy dance o.o Yep, I am very easy to please. Lol, well, thank you Deiety of sorow! I shall post the next chapter sometime maybe this weekend... - Byes! -**


	3. A Much Needed Hug

**Disclaimer, I DONT OWN INU YASHA! --; Good, i've done my duty for the day... coughs Now, on with the story.**

-------

Shippo's bangs fell over his still child like face slightly, covering his eyes as he turned grim. "After the jewel transformed you into the demon you are now... You lost controll of your demon, attacking Naraku. You managed to slay him, wounding your self even further in the process.." He paused.

"When we tryed to get you to calm, you atacked Sango... She lived." He snorted. "You even attempted to slay Sesshomaru as shockingly enough, even he was trying to calm you." there was another long, unerving pause.

"None the less... You took off running into the forest. Not even Inu-yasha could find you!" A single tear rolled down the boys face. The dark haird girl leaned forward, putting a hand on his sholder reasuringly, an idle jesture. "After you turned demon, killed Naraku, left us, we ran out of opptions." he looked up to her.

"I've been fallowing you, hunting you down... Looking forward to the day when i'd have my mother back." His voice was of the utmost seriousness.

The young demoness burst into a fit of laughter. "Don't tell me you truly thought I would belive that?" Hummor evident in her voice. She shook her head slightly, standing. "You save me, only to lie to me?" She shook her head slightly, smiling. "What did you say your name was?" She asked changing the subject she forced her self to currently doubt.

She watched as the young male before her struggled slightly with the sudden change in contex. "I.. uh... " he fumbled for the word. "Shippo" Was his brilliant reply. The girl nodded, blinking slightly. _'And i thought my self slow' _she mused, grinning slightly. For some reason, it seemed she and her thoughts had changed over her many years of being alone. She payed no heed to it.

"Well, I thank you shippo, for all that you have done for me" She gave him the smile that he missed so horridly. She frowned slightly at his dazed stare, but attempted to pay it no heed. She gave him a slight bow, a show of respect before walking north once more.

The young male stumbled on his words. "W- wait! Kagome! Where are you going!" The girl looked back to him, confused.

The girls thin brows knitted together as she turned back, glancing at the boy._ 'kagome?' _she tought, questioning the name once more. What was with this kid and calling her by such? She shook her head, not really caring that unstead of leaving it a mentle jesture, she truly shook her head. "No, the girl you call Kagome, fails to be present." She turned on her heel, continuing forward toward the nothern land.

Her voice came calm, soft, "_I_ am of nameless origin" she stated, not sparing a glance back to the young man.

What was with this boy? Did he not see that she could in no way be this girl he spoke of. The thought alone was ridiculous. Her human, she scoffed at the thought. She shook her head slightly thinking quietly to her self, just wondering what the hell that all was about. She sighed feeling a hand wraped tightly around her arm, "yes?" she asked, her voice unwavering.

The mans voice trembled slightly. "Too long..." He spoke softly. "Has it been since i've spoken to you, to long since i've got to be embraced by your warmth. Now that i finaly get to speak with you, you turn the other way? As if I don't exist?"

This stoped her, she glanced back at him, watching the fine lines of pain etched into the young boys gentle face. She frowned, shaking her head abruptly, ignoring all feelings of simpathy. "I don't even know you and you expect me to belive all you say to me? " she shook her head agin. "I am not your mother, I cannot be" she stated, turing to walk away.

Only his hand on her shoulder stoped her. "I -know- you are who I say you are. I remeber clear as day what you looked like, in both demon and human forms." his grip tightened unknowingly. "Thirty years... Ive been looking for you since I was a child, since you abandond me!" His hole body was shaking as tears started to rack at his body, causing it to tremble in fine lines. "And now, all i want is a simple hug, and yet, you can't even give me that?"

Flashes of images of a small kitsune smiling with bright hair much like the man holding her arm tightly flashed in her mind, but fadded. She blinked, wondering just what the hell was going on. Why was she feeling so compassionate over some one she had never met before! What in the hell was wrong with her!

She turned to face him, her face drawn to serious lines. "Shippo..." she said softly, her fine eyebrows carefully drawn together. She slowly, tentivly wraped her arms around the shaking boy, comforting him.

**-------**

**I would now like to take this time to thank all who reviewd. -**

**Now, This -could- go either way... I could continue this... Or end it... shrugs It is up to you. I mean... This would be a cute ending, right? Lol! But as I said, it is up to you if i continue this or not, so please, do share your thoughts on this. waves Byes!**


	4. Home?

**sighs Yea, I guess im continuing. o.o; Heh, just sorry it took so long to get out. - Been shoping for school. Oh well, on with the story... Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha! --**

-------

Shippo slolwy calmed in her arms, relaxing into her gentle bend of her arms, whispering to him self. "You have to be kagome... The smell... Oka san"

By now the demoness was at a loss for words.. Did this demon in her arms just have a breakdown? She raised an eyebrow. 'So... I smell like this girl... Thats why hes bothering me about being his oka san?'

She sighed, glancing down at the boy, she felt a pang in her heart, a needing to comfort him. She slowly started to rock him, huming gently, the song wasnt familair to her but she found it comforting none the less... Another flash of a young kitsune this time him in her arms falling a sleep as she rocked him.

She shook her head, focusing on the young man in her arms. He was muttering something, she didnt bother to listen she could tell he was falling asleep. "oka san..." His voice came weary... drugged with sleep. "Come home with me... please.. Promise me you will" The boys words came in short bursts of things he was trying to get acrost before he fell into a blissed sleep.

She spoke before she could think, she would have promised the young man in her arms anything right about then.. Just to make him happy. "I promise to come home with you, Ill be here when you wake" she whisperd, continuing her song, feeling him slack in her arms as he finaly pushed forward into a blessed sleep, tired from the emotional strain he just went through.

She didnt stop rocking him, humming the forein tone to her self now, she felt completely at ease. For some reason.. This didn't bother her. She sighed. Why in the hell did she just promise this to him? She shook her head visibly._ 'Not the most wise choice you've made' _came a voice in the back of her head.

She sighed, not argueing with the voice, it was true...

**-------**

She sat there for a good while, still rocking the boy gently in her arms she smiled when she realized he was starting to wake. He shifted, curling further into her body with a small whine.

He glanced up to her, violet meeting green. He blushed slightly, remeber what happen. He shot up, sitting beside her, bowing his head slightly.

She tilted her head slightly. She heard a faint "sorry..." Coming from him. "Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong..." Her tone slightly confused. To her he had truly done nothing wrong.

However, his own mind was screaming at him. 'You fell asleep in her lap! how could you? You are not a child anymore! Even if she has been missing thru out your child hood it gives you no excuse to break down on her like that!'

The dark haired demoness tilted her head slightly watching the boys face as emotions flicked past his face. She found this amusing somewhat but felt bad as she realized he was arguing with him self. She sighed unintentoinaly, only knowing to well how much of a bother it was to argue with your self... And not to forget the ocasional other voice that claimed to be apart of you.

He stiffend slightly when he heard her sigh, looking up to her. He gave her a slight smile, realizing that he hadn't awnserd her. "Still willing to come with me back home?" She raised an eyebrow at him, snapping out of her own thoughts.

Why did this boy always refure to the place they where to be headed as _'home'? _The word bounced in her head, as it sunk it. She knew no such thing. The girl almost laughed, someone was sitting before her asking if she wanted to go home... There was no such thing.

She sighed, shaking her head refusing to fight him on this. Her brows knitted together as she thought upon this. One thought playing through her mind, _'three days...'_ That was enough time right? Find out what this boy kept going on about... Hear a story of the past or two and get out, right? Right...

Or so her thoughts told her, leading her to think it true.

She gave him a smile, nodding slightly. "ya, I'll come home with you" Her voice coming softly as she gave him a smile that he could only lable as a kagome original. It warmed his heart, knowing his oka san was coming back home with him.

**-------**

Surprising her to no end, it hadn't taken them long to aproch a village the boy called home... This word still striking something in the young girl, botherd by hearing it.

She glanced around at all the people stareing at her, muttering to each other. Some whispering about an undenyable likeness she held to another girl. She raised her eyebrow, to them, her fine ears picking up the whisperd words perfectly. _'theres that name agin.. kagome... ' _

Shippo glanced back at her, giving her a reincouraging smile, nodding gently still walking off further into the village. He heard the conversaitions between the villagers, smiling proudly. Happy to be the one to bring back his beloved oka san... Even more pleased to know that the villagers even after so long remeberd the girl.

She sighed mentaly, this was going to be a werid unwelcomed day. She could already tell. Another name that stuck out at her, _'kikyo... Who in the hell is that?' _She frowned, searching her memory for the name, remebering hearing small ledgends about the girl. She scoffed slightly. _'the dead preistest?'_ Yes, a very unwelcomed day indeed...

**-------**

**Whelp, In the next chap I can promise you'll find out a bit more about what all happen in the past to make things they way they are now.**

**- I would Like to thank everyone who reveiwed. grins widely Im even more pleased with the people who have continued to reveiw for me. XD Thank you ffnet peoples! Lol, alright, i'll see if i can get the next one out sonner than this one. -;; Byes!**


	5. Time to start expecting the unexpected

**Disclaimer: I fail, yet but agin, to own Inu yasha, and never will...**

. Alrighty, Yes I do re-read my chapters, but its usually really late when I do, i only wright when im bored. shrugs So, I failed to notice that i said thirty years in chap three... --; I appoligize. coughs As it said in i belive the second chap, it has been twenty years. - I thank Kat for pointing this out. Lol, my bad... And for all who dissprove of my crapy spelling, im sorry... Lol, I really am... The people who would like to preveiw it before i post, send meh an email to contact chu lol. Thank you once agin. - On with the story!

**----------------**

As she aproched the small hut that was now within sight, a sudden pungnet smell of clay, grave dirt and something akin to death. Death? Why in the hell would a dead man be in that hut? The young hanyo aproched the hut none the less, fighting off the need to gag.

She could hear voices now, strange... She paused a moment in her steps listening carefully to the soft, muffled voices from within the old hut. "I knew we should have gone with him!" Came an upset male voice. "Damit, calm down, im sure hes coming... Have a bit of faith in the young boy, he out of all of us would be the one to bring her back and you dam well know it!" This from a slightly gruffer male.

"Calm down boys!" The soft, feminit words rang out, hushing the squabling men. As Shippo pulled the bambo door away for her to step it, she tensed slightly, but ablidged, steping into the hut. She was atacked by a small dark haired thing, unexpectingly being knocked back on her rear. The girl tensed, fighting off the urdge to rip her claws thru the thing that had launched its self at her, in self defence.

A low rumbling warning growl could be heard, but fadded when she sall it was but a child, laughing smiling up at her, ignoring her warning, and nuzzled her face into her stomache.

This confused her, never had she had someone so openly accept her. She raised an eyebrow at the girls next words, hearing them from the younger child currently in her arms. "kagome! You are home! Oh how everyones missed you!"

The childs words continued untill an elderly woman droped to her knees beside the girl on the ground. She was trembling, her eyes set on the girl before her, the younger girl lossened her hold around the demon and slid to the ground on the other side of her. Her smile never once fading.

"Who might you-" she was cut off by the sudden embrace yet but agin, she sat stiff in the older woman's arms, tensed... Not knowing what to do about the fucked up antics of the over affectionate people she was now surronded by.

The burning sensaiton of tears could be felt sinking into her taterd gray dress, she slowly eased as she wraped her arms around the shaking, crying older woman. She heard her muffled words clearly. "Kagome, is it really you? My sister... Your home" it was broken fraises, it seemed the older woman had most deffently had a momentary brain lapse.

"Thats what ive been told..." The gril now wraped in the elder woman's vice grip said as she slowly returned the hug, rocking the elder woman, trying to calm her. Why in the hell am i helping her? Why in the fuck am I not ripping her away? Oh well, this feels nice... She let her thoughts drift as she let her self be burried into the embrace, enjoying it. For reasons she did not know.

Flashs of a young dark haired taijiya passed thru her mind. She didn't shake the thoughts away this time, only tighten her grip.

She pulled back, tencing once more as she heard the gasp from the hut. She looked up to meet golden eyes she turned her face only once more to be met with an icy blue stare. She frowned slightly. Why in the hell was all these people staring at her?

"kagome..." She faught the urdge to roll her eyes. _'we've established this num nuts' _She thought as she stared at the golden eyes that had mutterd the words.

She sat there wondering what was with the glazed over looks of awe.. What in the seven levles of hell was wrong with these people? She glanced back to the now recoverd, figuring the others from the hut ment no harm. She raised an eyebrow at the womans state now, she didn't seem so... old? Ya, old... what the heck just happen?

"Welcome home, Kagome" Came the voice that not but moments before she heard yelling at the males. A nodd was the only awnser the taijia recived. She was still in awe at the other womans apperance.

--------

Everyone in the hut but the young girl was to wraped up in there squables to notice the flap of the hut being drawin back. When she had launched her self towards the door, eveyone one stoped, only to watch someone fall backwards.

The older woman was already heading to the door, knowing her grandchild was over affectionate to people and that she needed to appologize for her wrong doing. But when she made her way to the door, she froze droping to her knees. Not beliving the sight before her.

Words failed her, so she settled for pulling the girl to her, hugging her tightly. She found her words speaking softly, not being able to form coherent thoughts. "Kagome, is it really you? My sister... Your home" She heard her self say.

The two males steped out beside shippo, unoticed to the two girls currently placed at there feet. Shippo gasped slightly as everyone around the pair sall a tinged pink light bubble forth as the younger girl wraped her arms around the older one. It pushed forward, covering the two in its warmth.

--------

"Well thats new" she spoke to her self still staring at the older woman. The onna frowned. "Im sorry, what do you mean?" having to be the only one that couldnt see the change she had to ask. The girl that had recently atached her self to the girl knowin as kagome enterd the hut and a moment later returned with a small mirror in hand, giving it to her grandmother.

She gasped, her eyes widdening. "ho-... why?... Wait, what?" The amber eyed boy had tilted his head slightly, confused. "It happen when she hugged you, kagome must still have miko ablitys..." Shippo half awnserd...For the most part speaking to him self.

This statement got the dark haird girl to turn towards him, rembering his presence. "Uh... Miko ablitys? You do realize im a demon right? The hole miko thing would kinda counter act this..."

The amber eyed boy looked over to her in shock. "You meen you didnt know you could do this!" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"In not saying i did do that, im just stating that Shippo here is far from the truth. If what hes thinkings true, i would have been fryed." Simply put by the young girl, with an almost bored look to her.

She frowned as she took in the rest of the boys atire, red adorned the rest of his body, silver hair. What in the hell is up with the out ragingly bright colors? Agin, flashings of the same demon before her, smiling, frowning, hitting the dirt... Came to mind. Unknowingly she frowned.

"Is something the matter? kagome?" Came the deeper, gruffer voice from a moment ago. Male two, she mently labled him as she looked up to his pericing blue eyes. Still not used to being called kagome. "oh.. Uh, no, nothing" she said softly, still thinking.

Flashes of this male dressed in the furs he currently wore now carrying her away from the one in red... shoting odd things like. 'my woman!' and such. She frowned agin, What in the hell was with these people and wearing werid shit like this? even in her mind!

This time she decided to voice her thoughts. "Who in the hell are you all and why do you wear the same cloths as in my mentle pictures.. oh, and why in the hell am i having these images forced into my mind?" She asked, wanting awnsers and tired of having to think of it on her own.

----------

** . Damit! Oh well, I guess i lied about you finding out about the past.. nervouce laughter as she backs away slowly ; My bad? Oh well... Lol, R&R folks! The more reviews the faster update! - Byes!**


	6. To much to handle? Pfft

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inu-yasha...**

**  
.. Soooo sorry, school has been.. Well, hell... --; I SHOULD be reading my book for english right now, but eh.. I simply don't feel like it. - So, i figured you people could use an update. Lately here ive relized that my sophomore year is going to envolve a bit more homework than what id like. I mean, we're just making into the third week and we've had several essays to wright and such. But yes, heres the next chapie of _A Reminder. _- Enjoyeth!  
------------**

Both of the men glanced at each other. They sighed at once, glancing back at the young demoness before them. "well, to awnser your first question..." The amber eyed male spoke first leaving his words to hang in mid speach. "The flabergasted one who is currently attempting to awnser your questions is Inu-yasha... Dogboy if you will."

The ookami swept down and knelt beside her taking her hands in his. "And I.." He never got to finish his wording as a certain Inu demon sent him into the dirt a foot on his skul, making sure the man beneath him was getting to know the dirt on more than one level. Kagome now sat there wondering what in hells name was with these two. A frown now permately etched into her face.

A moment later she felt gentle hands wrap around her arm, she stiffend but forced her self to relax when she relized it was the fox demon gently leading her into the hut, fallowing after the elderly woman who had already left the boys to there squable. This evidently being normal. Kagome cursed her luck for having gotten mixed up in such a werid ordeal.

She glanced around the small hut. She noticed the child from a moment ago and a girl that looked to be 16 or so. The girl looked like an older version of the younger one, dark hair, violet eyes. Kagome nodded reconition to the girl, not really sure why she had but she did. The girl returned the favor. "Mother, i take it this is your long lost freind?" Kagome glanced to the elderly woman to see her nod.

"excuse me, but id like some awnsers... Who are you people?" The older woman sighed. "I am your old time freind, demon slayer knowin as sango." she said softly staring at the demoness that now sat acrost from her. Kagome nodded, okay, some old rundown demon slayer, no big deal there. The older woman motioned towards the girls. "This is Ai, and the younger one, her daughter, is Suki"

Kagome nodded to the both of them, taking in there apearence. "I didnt know them before, did i?" Sango laughed, soft sounding. "No, they are to young to have knowin you." Sango motioned towards Shippo who was standing beside the door. "And he is knowin as Shippo" Shippo nodded slightly. "We've met" came Kagomes awnser.

"Alright, so im this 'kagome' you all miss so much. Why am i having flashes of younger versions of you people... Why are you so much older!" she paused then almost laughed. "forget the last" she said softly, relizing that sango was indeed not an demon. sango laughed softly. "Parts of your memory are jarring i suppose. good, we'll work on getting it completely back"

Kagome nodded. "So... that flash of..." she left it hanging, not sure what to call it. "Energy?" Came Ai's soft voice as she stared off into the small fire before her. Kagome nodded "Energy, sure... what was that about?" Sango sighed. "You are a miko, kagome... That was probly your subcontious attempt to put things back to how you knew them." she smiled softly.

Kagome sighed, great, just great. Now shes a miko to boot, not what she needed. This was the moment the boys decided to enter. Kagome glanced to the small door way as both males tryed to fit through the door at once. Once agin, flashes of the two beating on each other came to mind she sighed shaking her head to clear the images.

"They've never liked each other" she spoke her thoughts as the others nodded. "this is true" she heard sango's voice. She felt more than sall them kneel beside her, she glanced up to see startling blue eyes. "Kagome... Do you not rember me at all?" His voice was small, almost pained.

What did she do to deserve this! "Bits and peices" she awnserd. the moment the words left her lips she heard a growl. "you remeber wolf-boy but not me!" he screamed, she had to clamp her hands over her touchy ears she whimperd slightly. "Damit! Shut up! I remeber every one! I have seen bits and peices of ALL of you! SO STOP YELLING AT ME!" she stood in one movment pushing through the bamboo coverd door.

She growled, leaping into a near by tree. What the hell was with those people? she didnt need this, fuck that! She had done perfectly fine on her own... She prefured the solitude, no one yelled at her. As she lept form tree to tree, running as far from that odd little hut as she could she felt a slight tugg at her heart but kept going. Why did she care if she ever sall those freaks agin?

She inhailed deeply through her nose. Oh well, she knew her name now, thats all she had ever wanted. she smiled slighlty, the scent of rain coming filled her nose. Knowing her path would be washed away soon she picked up her pace. Oh how she loved the wet seasons.

-----------

Kouga growled, slaming his fist down into the floor. "What did you have to go and do that for?" He yelled to the hanyo's face. Sango was now standing looking rather upset. "kirara!" she called and a small kat like demon came out from a pile of blankets. she walked out and a small 'woof' sound of her shape shifting was heard. "Ai" sango called as she walked outside with kirara. Ai stood to fallow her mother. "stay put Suki, do NOT leave this hut!" she called back to the child. an depressed pouting 'aw' was heard.

Kouga and Inu-yasha glared at each other before fallowing the other woman outside. "Kouga, Inu, you two take to searching by foot. Ai shall take Kirara, I shall stay here with Suki... go now!" she growled out, very unlike her self. As sango was yelling at the three of them shippo was already standing by the trees, in hailing his mothers sent. "This way! lets go!" he called to Ai. The girl nodded, taking off into the air, shippo fallowed throught the trees.

The two males growled but both took off in search of the girl they had both missed so teribly much. 'kagome.. not agin.." came there worried thoughts as the beginings of a storm started to pelt aginst there faces...

----------

XD Well, I thank you Deiety of sorow! - This update is for you! -- Seeing as you where the only one who cared enough to post your thoughts. Thank you! -


	7. Authors Note

For all those whom have read my story in the past, or have just now read it... Im sorry to say that im going to be deleting it. No, not for good. But, you see… I have not written on this for such a long time that I forgot the plot. That, and I think all my errors on it deserve to be corrected. So, im starting over. Of coarse this will change a few things that have happen in order to make my new plot work. sigh No worries, nothing to horridly different will happen. nods Well, be looking for my repost. ; I have no clue when I'll have it posted. Anywhos, sorry for the absolute abandonment. I have no excuses. shrug Ta ta for now.


End file.
